The Prince who wasn't a Prince
by EnigmaticNightAngel
Summary: Cassie attempts to write a fairy-tale. However just like her reality it isn’t all sunshine and lollipops. Or even, rather, pills and thrills. Post -Series II- Episode Ten. One-Shot. Spoilers. Cassie/Sid. The Grimm Brothers have nothin' on Cassie.


**A/N**: My first attempt at a Skins fic.

Aww why did they darken Cassie's beautiful personality in Series II?

**Warning**:Mad Spoilers.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins. If I did, we'd have a third series with our favourite cast. And Chris would still be alive!! LoL

* * *

**The Fairy Princess and the Prince who wasn't a Prince.**

There was once a golden prince he was proper lush- umm. Wow, that doesn't sound like.. Well the prince wasn't really golden. Nor was he that lush, in fact he was quite the screw up and wore a black beanie and glasses. He used to be the King's right hand man. But that was before-

I don't really like the word 'lush' it reminds me of food. Like luscious, scrumptious pastries. Piled with lots of butter and stuff… but food well- it doesn't help you look beautiful. And in order to be happy, you have to be beautiful. Like the beautiful people you see who smile and lead happy lives, in beautiful castles because they're beautiful and really skinny.

Oh, wow. Sorry, I was telling you about the prince who wasn't a prince and his queen, Queen Michelle. Lovely Queen Michelle, who used to be with the King. Which made sense, since she was the Queen. But the King was hit… by- a big moving cart. Huge cart, pulled by the fastest bear in the whole of Bristo-Land. He lived, but wasn't the same as before.

So when King Tony couldn't remember much anymore, Queen Michelle lost interest in King Tony and decided she wanted Prince Sid.

Only Prince Sid was with the Fairy Princess, and even though the Fairy Princess was far away in the land of Scots, she loved Prince Sid. And wasn't love supposed to conquer all?

I thought so. I thought love was like, more powerful than the low rumbling of distant thunder. Which, did you know, is called brontide?

So if love conquered all- and Prince Sid loved the Fairy Queen who loved love- why then, did Prince Sid fuck Mich- the Queen?

Was it the Fairy Princess's fault? Was she not lovely enough for Prince Sid?

She almost killed herself for Prince Sid once, with fire drink and little tablets that made you happy. She had been so sad. And the tablets, pills… with the fire drink, made her forget how much love hurt.

The best thing about the tablets, were they didn't make the Fairy Princess want to eat. Eating was bad. And when she didn't eat, she was powerful. Only, she ate for Prince Sid… because she loved him. But-

...loving someone meant you hurt when they didn't love you back.

Where did it leave you, when they didn't love you back?

Did you know that-

* * *

"Cassie!" Sid called out from in the shower, Cassie stopped typing and turned to face the direction from which he yelled. "Don't you just have normal soap or somethin' I-" the voice faded out into a mumble as he must have found what he was looking for.

Cassie turned back to the screen, she was yet to get to the bit where the Court Jester had saved the Fairy Queen from having no home. For she had come back from the land of Scots with no gold or finery because she loved Prince Sid- only to find him with Queen Michelle.

She really wanted to write about the Court Jester falling in love with the Musical Enchantress- but… Cassie pushed away from the computer, her thin arms wrapping around her thin form as she stood.

But the Court Jester had been hiding a secret, just like the Musical Enchantress was. Everyone had secrets and it ate away at them. It slowly corroded them from within, and it was what hurt so much. It was why she ran.

Cassie shook her blonde head, shrugging off her thin cottoned dress and sliding onto the bed. New York was a strange, magical place. A place to forget, it was why she came here when she ran way.

But just like in Bristol, Cassie couldn't run from the hurt that slowly deepened and ate away at her. Or the look on Chris's face when he couldn't remember Jal's name, and how Cassie had thought he was joking. She squeezed her eyes shut, it still hurt to think about Chris. Even if she really did want to write this story.

The mattress shifted as a body slid onto the bed beside her, "Cassie?"

She turned around, and in wonderment, her hand moved up to cup the side of Sid's face. A sad smile gracing her own. He wore his glasses in the shower, even in the shower. She took them off and -leaning over him- placed them on the desk beside the bed. Brown eyes met brown as she stared into his, trying to discern his true thoughts. Which, she could bet, were probably jumbled.

"Wow Sid, you're here." She finally murmured, did the rest of the story really matter? If her prince, who wasn't really a prince, had come all the way from England to find her in the Magical City?

Sid smiled back, his smile equally sad, even more awed and as always... slightly confused. Was this her happy ending?

"Yeah Cass, I'm here."

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it. It was a spur of the moment thing… and I'm not really sure what I was trying to do. I started out doing one thing, but it spat off in a different direction. I hope the ending wasn't abrupt or wanting. And sorry for any typos.

Kudos to anyone who noticed the Sketch reference lol. She was proper crazy.

I'd love to hear from you.

Wow.


End file.
